


Kiss Drabbles

by sleepydanceur



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydanceur/pseuds/sleepydanceur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss drabbles taken from the list <a href="https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CDct7twUkAAM5v2.jpg">here </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Drabbles

**Pairing** : Chanyeol/Jongin  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Word Count:** 575   
**A/N:** For Ang  
 **"Forever kisses"**

 

He finds Jongin standing out on the terrace, idly swirling the glass of wine in his hands as he looks up at the starry sky. 

The chatter and laughter dies away once he steps outside, everything muted in the silence of the night. He steps up beside Jongin, setting his own drink down on the stone ledge and settles a hand lightly against the small of his back. Jongin looks lost in thought and Chanyeol says nothing, waiting for Jongin to break the silence first.

“Don’t they seem lonely?” Jongin murmurs finally, his eyes still transfixed on the stars. “They seem so close together but they’re millions of miles apart, completely out of reach from any of the others.”

He tears his eyes away from the stars to look at Chanyeol and he’s gnawing on his lower lip, the way he does when he lets himself think too hard about things that weigh down on him. Furrowing his eyebrows, Chanyeol shifts closer, sliding his hand around to settle on Jongin’s hip instead and tucks him into his side. 

Circling his own arm around Chanyeol’s back, Jongin stares down at the crimson liquid in his glass, making no move to take a sip. 

“Used to think I might end up like that,” he murmurs, and Chanyeol feels the way Jongin’s hand fists in the back of his shirt. “Everything always fell apart when I reached for something I wanted, I could never have it for myself, I just–”

He stops short, voice thick with emotion and Chanyeol presses his lips to Jongin’s temple, waiting patiently until he’s ready to try again.

“Guess I just can’t believe I actually get to have someone like you.”

He looks up finally and his lower lip is trembling but he’s smiling, his eyes brimming with unshed tears

“Tch,” Chanyeol scoffs, feeling the emotion rising in his own throat, tightening around his chest. “Who gets to have who here; I’m the one who asked.”

He reaches down to take the glass from Jongin’s hand, setting it beside his own before bringing Jongin’s fingers up to his lips and kisses the slim, golden band around his finger. 

“I get to have you for as long as you want me,” he says quietly, and Jongin turns to face Chanyeol properly, leaning their foreheads together. 

“I’ll always want you,” he whispers, the tears rimming his eyes finally sliding down his cheeks and Chanyeol bridges the gap between them, kissing him and tasting salt. Jongin’s hands come up to cup his face, thumbing at his cheeks as he parts his lips to let Chanyeol lick into his mouth with a sigh. Winding his arms around Jongin’s waist, Chanyeol presses him in closer, crushing him into his chest and angles his head to kiss him deeper, harder until his lungs are ready to explode and his head is spinning.

Jongin pulls back a fraction to press a kiss to Chanyeol’s bottom lip, sucking on it lightly before pressing their lips together again in a tender closed mouthed kiss. 

He’s beaming when he pulls away and Chanyeol swipes his thumbs below his eyes gently to brush away the tears still clinging to his eyelashes. 

“I don’t think you’re supposed to cry at your own engagement party,” he comments and Jongin dissolves into laughter, burying his face in the crook of Chanyeol’s neck and Chanyeol thinks he’s ready for a forever with Jongin spent just like this.

 

 

 **Pairing** : Chanyeol/Jongin  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Word Count:** 462  
 **A/N:** For Ang  
 **"I miss you kisses"**

“I have to go soon,” Jongin sighs, nuzzling his face deeper into the hollow of Chanyeol’s neck. 

Chanyeol hums but makes no move to let Jongin out of his embrace, instead hooking his leg tighter around his thighs. It’ll be a while before they can do this again and Chanyeol’s intent on not wasting a single second of their precious time, even if all they’re doing is lying in bed curled into each other. 

“Bit longer,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the crown of Jongin’s head, carding his fingers through his soft hair. 

“You’re right here but I already miss you,” Jongin whispers back, his shaky voice just seconds away from breaking. 

“Hey,” Chanyeol says, pulling back enough to see Jongin’s face. His eyes are glassy and his lower lip is already quivering even as he tugs it in between his teeth. “It’s just two more months and then I’ll be back, okay? I’ll be home before you know it.” 

Despite his reassurances he still feels a lump lodging in his throat and he swallows tightly. Jongin palms Chanyeol’s cheek, sliding the pads of his fingers along the contours of his face, pressing along the arch of his brows and tracing down the bridge of his nose; committing the way he feels under his touch to memory to last the next couple of months without him. 

Chanyeol feels the corners of his eyes starting to prickle and he leans forward to crush their mouths together, pushing aside the way his chest feels like it’s caving in on itself. He kisses Jongin hard, again and again, barely pulling back to suck in lungfuls of air before Jongin chases his lips again, clutching at his face desperately. It’s been a long, terrible four months since he’s been able to feel the way Jongin’s tongue curls around his own and one night is not even nearly enough to make up for how terribly Chanyeol’s missed him and how much harder the next two months are going to be after this. 

He curls his fingers around the hand Jongin’s still got pressed against his cheek and swallows Jongin’s whine, feeling the tip of his nose against his cheek. The kiss gets messier, more clacking of teeth and bumping lips than anything else and their chests are heaving when they finally rip themselves apart. The dread of separating settles heavily in the pit of Chanyeol’s stomach, tightening his throat and blurring his eyes with tears. Jongin’s sniff is telling enough even as he leans in again to press his lips to Chanyeol’s cheek.

“Just– come home quickly, okay?” Jongin pleads, like saying that would make the days go by faster. Chanyeol nods anyway, turning his face to kiss his promise into the palm of Jongin’s hand. 

 

 

 **Pairing** : Chanyeol/Jongin  
 **Rating** : PG (for violence)  
 **Word Count:** 638  
 **A/N:** For Brownie  
 **"Hipbone kisses"**

He can’t bite back the hiss that slips through his gritted teeth when Chanyeol pushes the needle back into his skin. 

“Fuck,” Jongin bites out, bringing the bottle of whiskey in his hands up to his lips, gulping down enough to sear through his throat and make his chest burn; a momentary distraction from the bleeding wound on his hip. 

Chanyeol glances up at him, pausing for a moment before pulling the thread and moving on the make the next stitch.

“I knew this would happen,” he fumes, his fingers pressing into Jongin’s pelvis to keep him from squirming. “I told you there was something off about this job and now look at you. If that knife had sliced any deeper, you would’ve had your guts in your hands.”

Jongin flinches, though he can’t tell if it’s Chanyeol’s words or the needle in his skin that’s making him feel worse. He _knows_ it was a close shave, too close. He was caught off guard, backed into a corner by one of the men his team had somehow missed in the perimeter check. He’d like to say it was a well-executed maneuver that saved him, ducking at the right moment before crushing the man's knee and finishing him off. But Jongin knows it was mostly just sheer luck. Relying on luck is what gets you in the ground faster than you can breathe.

Chanyeol tugs at the thread and Jongin lets out a fresh stream of curses, taking another swig of whiskey. He tries to focus his attention elsewhere and takes a look at Chanyeol; his brows are furrowed as he works, mouth set in a thin line but his face is pale and tightly drawn.

He tosses the needle back onto the metal tray beside him when he’s done, cleaning up the blood that’s drying up on Jongin's skin by the wound before reaching for the roll of gauze. Chanyeol keeps parting his lips, looking like he wants to say something before pressing them back together again, and Jongin waits patiently until he spits it out. 

“Don’t come back to me one day in pieces,” he says in a tight voice, determinedly keeping his eyes down on the tape he’s using to keep the patch of gauze over the wound. “Don’t do that to me, I can’t– ”

Jongin sets the bottle aside and pitches forward, wincing at the way his skin pulls painfully at the stitches but reaches up to palm the back of Chanyeol’s neck. Coaxing him to look up, Jongin leans in and kisses him, sliding his tongue along the seam of his lips and licks into his mouth. He curls their tongue together, kissing him deeply until he feels Chanyeol’s shoulders go lax and melts right into him. 

“I won’t,” Jongin assures him breathlessly when they break off. He sees the look in Chanyeol’s eyes; anxious, pleading, dubious, and kisses him again, more softly this time, just brushing their lips together. “Just this last job and I’m done. We can go to a beach somewhere in France like we always talked about, I promise.”

Chanyeol holds his gaze, wide eyed and more vulnerable than Jongin can remember ever seeing him. He drops the gaze seconds later, sighing as he curls his fingers around the hand Jongin’s got hooked around his neck and presses a kiss to the inside of his wrist.

“I’ll hold you to that,” he says finally, and Jongin’s heart stutters in his chest when Chanyeol leans down to press his lips into his hipbone, just inches shy of the wound. He works his way around the edge of the gauze, dragging his lips along his hip before ghosting a kiss on the fabric itself, careful not to press down. Jongin catches his fingers and laces them together with a smile and can only pray that the job goes by smoothly because he really wants to go to France with Chanyeol.

 

 **Pairing** : Jongin/Baekhyun  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Word Count:** 598   
**A/N:** For Teddy  
 **"Snowy Kisses"**

It’s nearing eight in the evening when Jongin hears the sound of a car door slamming shut right outside the house. He smiles and marks his page before closing the book he’s reading, waiting for Baekhyun to walk in through the door. 

His brows furrow when he doesn't hear the usual jingling of Baekhyun’s keys and the door stays shut. Throwing the blanket off, Jongin gets to his feet and pushes the curtains aside to peer out the windows in search. He catches sight of Baekhyun then, standing in front of his car and struggling to try and carry five large cardboard boxes in one go. Letting the curtain fall back, Jongin reaches for his coat on the hanger by the entrance and slips into his boots quickly, yanking the door open. It’s freezing outside, the soft blanket of snow covering the entire porch and front lawn, and Jongin tugs his coat around himself tighter.

Baekhyun looks up at the sound and Jongin spots the relieved smile on his face when he sees him coming to help. 

“Had to bring a bunch of files from work,” Baekhyun explains as Jongin makes his way down the cobblestone path. Jongin nods, reaching out to try and fit three of the boxes into his arms, eager to get back inside before his fingers start to freeze. Baekhyun hoists the other two up and follows him, his teeth chattering loud enough that Jongin can hear them. 

The next thing he hears is a loud yelp before feeling Baekhyun’s weight slamming into him from behind and sends them both sprawling into the snow, the boxes tumbling out of their hands. 

The ground may be cushioned by the snow but Baekhyun’s weight on his back still knocks the air out of his lungs and he groans loudly. Baekhyun immediately rolls off apologetically, helping Jongin turn over on his back before slumping down beside him on the snow panting. 

“Ow,” Jongin says finally and Baekhyun barks out a laugh, his hand finding Jongin’s and slips his fingers in the grooves between his own to fit their palms together. He can feel Baekhyun still shaking with laughter beside him and Jongin can’t help but giggle with him, both laughing uncontrollably where they lay. 

Jongin feels the cold wetness of the snow seeping into his clothes, and immediately regrets not putting on a scarf before coming outside. He remembers the boxes they dropped with a jolt, realizing that all the papers that flew out are probably getting wet. Groaning, Jongin sits up and scrambles to get to his feet, making sure his boots don't slip before reaching out to pull Baekhyun up with him. 

“Hi,” Baekhyun murmurs, his lips curling up into a smile as Jongin tries to dust the snow off his hair. Beaming, Jongin leans down to kiss off a fleck of snow sticking to the tip of his nose and Baekhyun grins, grabbing on to the lapels of Jongin’s coat to drag him down and kiss him on the mouth. He pushes himself up on his toes the way he always does, too impatient to wait for Jongin to bend down enough to kiss him harder. It’s a short kiss; tender enough to leave him breathless anyway and Jongin shivers into it. He presses their lips together again and again, kissing Baekhyun’s upper lips before moving to catch his bottom lip between his own. 

He whines when Baekhyun pulls away, but figures that the quicker they gather up the papers, the faster they’ll be able to get inside the warm house and he can press Baekhyun into the couch. 

 

 **Pairing** : Kyungsoo/Chanyeol  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Word Count:** 780  
 **"Rain Kisses"**

Kyungsoo grits his teeth as he pores over the maps spread out across the table again, kneading his knuckles into the hard oak surface to keep himself from ripping them all up. 

“Any movement from the North?” he snaps at the lieutenant standing dutifully beside him. “No demands for negotiation or ransom?”

“None, sir.”

Kyungsoo exhales slowly, breath whistling through his teeth and his fists clench harder in frustration. It’s been a week, there _has_ to be something that shows he’s not d– 

“Sir,” his lieutenant’s voice cuts through his thoughts. “Sir, he’s…he’s back.”

Jerking his head up, Kyungsoo turns to find his men crowding around the window and he immediately strides over to look outside. Even through the torrential downpour, he can still make out the bulky form of Chanyeol’s armour, watching him slowly trudging through the mud towards the castle entrance. 

“Open the gates!” Kyungsoo barks, turning on his heel to make for the door. The minute he steps out of sight, Kyungsoo flies down the spiral stairs, nearly missing a few steps in his haste before he breaks through the main door and crosses the courtyard, just as the main gates swing open. 

The heavy rain seeps right through his clothes and his hair is soaked in seconds, plastered to his face. He barely registers the cold though, steadfastly closing the distance between Chanyeol and him. 

Chanyeol finally spots him, his face breaking into a smile and Kyungsoo punches him hard in the gut where the metal plate of his armour is unhooked. 

“I told you to stand down,” he seethes as Chanyeol doubles over, groaning. “I said it was too dangerous and that I’d come up with another plan; you disobeyed a direct order.”

“There was no time, they would have moved it away,” Chanyeol wheezes, clutching his stomach. “They already knew we were coming, there wasn’t _time_ for a new plan.”

“You were too reckless, going in alone; you could have gotten yourself captured or _killed_ ,” Kyungsoo’s shaking, maybe from the rain or anger or something else entirely that he refuses to acknowledge quite yet.

“But it’s okay, Kyungsoo” Chanyeol breathes and the way he says his name makes Kyungsoo’s retort falter in his throat. Despite being his captain, his prince, Chanyeol likes to test the waters, using Kyungsoo's name instead of his title every now and then. He pays for it of course, sporting a new bruise on his arm or his gut more often than not; yet Kyungsoo never tells him to stop. He’s never really wanted him to stop.

Chanyeol smiles again, even as he sways on his feet, exhausted. “I found it.”

Before Kyungsoo has time to ask, Chanyeol pulls out a small black box from his side bag, holding it out to him and Kyungsoo inhales sharply. He recognizes the sigil on the wood, one he hasn’t seen since he was a child, back when his parents were still alive. 

He doesn’t reach out for it and Chanyeol falters, his face falling slightly.

“I…don’t you…isn’t this it? Isn’t this everything you wanted?”

Kyungsoo looks up from the box and notices the badly healed cuts and blooming bruises on Chanyeol’s face, and the way he seems to favour leaning on his right leg. His chest feels tight and he can’t find his voice, the painful squeezing behind his ribs making him grind his teeth and he knocks Chanyeol’s hand aside with a hissed ‘ _idiot_ ’. 

He doesn’t let him get a word in, doesn’t stop at the stunned look on Chanyeol's face, just hooks a hand around the back of his neck and yanks him down to kiss him. Their lips slip and slide easily with the rain and Kyungsoo brings his other hand up to cup Chanyeol’s face, stroking his cheeks with careful fingers to avoid hurting him. Chanyeol melts right into him with a sigh, settling a hand on his hip to pull him closer against him and kisses back fervently, like he’s wanted this for as long as Kyungsoo realizes he has. He tilts his head, sliding his fingers into Chanyeol’s dripping hair and flicks his tongue into his mouth, forgetting to breathe entirely. 

They pull apart eventually but they don’t pull away too far. Kyungsoo is eager to get inside and out of the rain so he can have the doctors look at Chanyeol’s injuries.

“If you ever do that again, I’ll demote you to the stables,” he threatens, with far less bite in his voice than he’d intended.

“No you won’t,” Chanyeol sighs cheerfully, his hands still fitted on Kyungsoo’s waist. He ducks in to kiss Kyungsoo again before he can threaten him further, and Kyungsoo finds that he’s okay with that. 

 

 **Pairing** : Jongin/Chanyeol  
 **Rating** : G  
 **Word Count:** 666  
 **A/N:** For Marcel  
 **"Jealous kisses"**

 

_‘Hey, go ahead and start the movie, might be a while, Sehun’s drunk and throwing up all over the place.’_

Jongin grunts at his phone, blacking out the screen and tossing it on the other end of his bed grumpily. He stares at the bowl of popcorn he’d prepared, calculating enough for two and shovels a fistful into his mouth sullenly. 

In retrospect, it’s not like it’s completely unexpected. It’s been happening far too often lately for him to really be surprised anymore. Now he just gets that ugly, dark feeling boiling in the pit of his stomach and he _hates_ it. Jongin never realized just how much he liked Chanyeol’s attention until it wasn’t directed at him anymore. He'd naively taken it for granted, thinking it would always be that way. 

He realizes how much he sounds like a petulant child, but even if Jongin doesn't really know if he'd ever be able to make a move, he _misses_ him. He misses the way Chanyeol curls into him when they’re watching a movie on Jongin’s laptop, like a warm, overgrown puppy. He misses the way Chanyeol shows him every single thing he thinks is hilarious on his phone, unconsciously touching his arm, his knee, his hand.

Jongin wonders if he’s the one who pushed Chanyeol away. He reciprocates well enough, but maybe it wasn’t enough, maybe Chanyeol needed more and he’s decided to look for it somewhere else. 

It just happens that ‘somewhere else’ is every other member in the dorm besides Jongin and it makes his stomach roil at the realization that he’s jealously vying for Chanyeol’s attention.   
Sighing, Jongin shoves another fistful of popcorn into his mouth and tries to focus on the movie playing on his screen instead of checking his phone for any new messages.

 

.

 

They’re watching a drama on the TV in the living room, and Jongin’s got his head pillowed on Chanyeol’s lap. It’s been days since he’s been able to hang out with Chanyeol alone like this and he’s pretty content with how easily they still fit together. 

He’d be more content if Chanyeol would stop scrolling on his phone, barely sparing Jongin or the TV screen a glance. 

“Looks like Kyungsoo and Junmyeon-hyung are out for hotpot,” he murmurs absently, eyes fixed on the screen. “I’m starving, maybe I should join them.”

Jongin goes rigid, brows furrowing at the thought of Chanyeol blowing him off yet again and he snaps. Scrambling to get up, Jongin yanks the phone out of Chanyeol’s hands and throws it aside where it slips in the gaps between the couch cushions.

“Hey!” Chanyeol yelps indignantly, but Jongin ignores him, immediately straddling his thighs and shuts him up with his lips. He’s so surprised by his own boldness that he barely registers how incredibly soft Chanyeol’s lips are until he feels them move back against his own. His mouth falls open with a sigh and Chanyeol tentatively licks his way inside, circling his arms around Jongin’s back to hold him steady as Jongin reaches up to cup his face. The warmth of Chanyeol’s mouth is heady, making his head spin harder when he sucks lightly on Jongin’s tongue. 

Chanyeol’s cheeks are sporting a pretty flush when they break apart for air and Jongin brushes his thumbs over it appreciatively. 

“Well that was long overdue,” Chanyeol comments, bringing his hands back to squeeze Jongin’s thighs. Jongin gapes at him incredulously, trying to process the implication of his words before it clicks and slams into him.

“You _knew_? But you kept ditching me and hanging out with the others all the time– ”

“Why, Jongin, are you _jealous_?” Chanyeol’s grin is far too wide for Jongin’s liking and he leans in to nip at his lower lip, taking it between his teeth and tugging before releasing it to kiss him again. 

“You’re an ass,” he grumbles against Chanyeol’s lips.

“But it worked, didn’t it?” 

Jongin flicks his tongue into his mouth again to wipe the smug look of his damn face.


End file.
